More than the Guardian of Hope
by Emmy-Loo1921
Summary: Just a lemon from my friend on Quotev. :D She wrote it for me.


Emmy blushed brightly as the 6 foot tall Pooka climbed over her, looking at her with lust filled eyes. "B-Bunnym-mund..." The small Russian girl breathed, her eyes averting to the grassy ground beneath her. "N-N-Not h-here...N-Not now..."

A small smirk graced his lips. "Doesn't matter. I want you..." He spoke softly, leaning down and touching his nose to hers. "...now." He pinned her wrists to the grass as his small Easter eggs scurried around, jumping into the paint rivers and whatnot. He kissed her roughly, making her moan, much to Bunnymund's satisfaction. He pulled away and picked up a nearby paintbrush that he was painting with earlier and rubbed all of the leftover paint on her shirt.

"Oops~" he sang, lifting up the hem of her shirt. "It's dirty~ You should take it off." Emmy's cheeks dusted with a deep shade of red as the Guardian of Hope removed her t-shirt. He finally got her out of her shirt, but she covered her chest with her arms. "Awh, c'mon~" he pleaded, pouting a bit.

She shook her head no. He pleaded, pouting a bit. She shook her head no. He smirked and picked up another paintbrush, painting small designs on her bare stomach. She giggled a bit. "B-Bunny...stop..." She snickered.

He continued to draw on her stomach until he moved to her neck, drawing up onto her cheeks. She finally burst out with laughter and pushed him away, just as he drew a long baby blue line across her bra. "That's dirty too~" he cooed, making her blush worsen. "F-Fine..." She stated reluctantly, sitting up a bit to unhook said article of clothing. He waited patiently on the outside,but on the inside-

Anyways, she removed her bra and tossed it to the side, as the Pooka blushed softly. "W-Wow..." He said, trying to keep himself from drooling. She rolled her eyes and reached for a paintbrush, putting a long streak of pink paint on his fur. He hit reality hard, feeling the wet paint upon his gray fur. She giggled softly. "Someone else is dirty now." he smirked and grabbed another paintbrush with purple paint on it, painting all over her pants.

She sighed. "Fine."

After the Russian girl's clothes had been removed, the Guardian gazed lustfully at his prize. He dived for her neck and kissed it, nipping at it with his large front teeth every once in a while. She restrained a large moan, making Bunnymund unhappy. He nipped until he found her sweet spot, which took a bit, but broke her. She released her moan loudly.

Bunnymund smirked widely. "Music to my ears~" he said, dragging a claw teasingly down her neck and to her chest. "Why don't you sing me a song?"

He sang as he put one of her perky buds into his mouth, making her gasp lightly. "M-Mm..." She breathed out. He rolled the bud around with his tongue and played with the other one between his fingers. Releasing a large moan, Emmy arched her back. The pooka then moved to her nether regions, noticing that she was a bit...excited.

"Someone's excited, eh?" He asked plainly, holding her legs open. She blushed and mumbled something inaudibly. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked up her 'happiness', making her shiver. He smirked and straddled her. He positioned himself just right, wanting the foreplay to end and the real party to start.

"Ready?" He asked. Emmy hesitated, but nodded. Smirking widely, Bunnymund wrapped his paws around her waist and with a sudden jolt, his shaft was in her. She cringed at the sudden burst of pain, and a few salty tears collected in her eyes.

"Y'Alright?" He asked, his Australian accent lacing his voice. She nodded. "G-Go ahead..." She told him, and he started to thrust at a slow pace.

She moaned softly. "F-Faster."

He nodded and thrust at a bit of a faster pace, earning louder and louder moans from Emmy. "F-Faster!" She cried, then making him move quickly. She moaned loudly before screaming out "FASTER!"

He groaned and moved as fast as possible, technically a rabbits pace, and thrust as much as possible. She moaned loudly, and with one last thrust, he released his seed within her. He fell limp next to her and panted. He looked over at her and smiled, brushing her bangs behind her ear. "I love you..." He said, making her smile softly.

"I love you, t-" She was cut off by Jack entering the Warren and staring, his jaw practically on the ground. "...NOOOOOOOPE!" The white haired spirit yelled, running as far away as possible.  
Thanks for ruining the moment, Jack.


End file.
